The Silent Romantic Moment of Felicity and Ben
by Commander Cody CC-2224
Summary: This is a oneshot fanfic of Felicity and Ben having a silent romantic moment with each other. Ben has just come home from the war and is now recuperating in Felicity's bedchamber. Felicity cuddles her sleeping beloved in this heartwarming scene.


Author's Notes:

This is my first Felicity/Ben fanfic that actually depicts a movie-like scene of serious romance involved. I devoured as much Felicity/Ben fanfics as I could before writing this fic, and I derived some ideas from those fanfics as well.

The paragraphs that you see in _italics_ are a visual indication of flashbacks. After reading some of the fanfics involving flashbacks, I decided to borrow some ideas and spruce up the dialogue a little more.

Anyway, here's my Felicity/Ben fanfic, described as vividly as possible as if you were watching a movie scene. Enjoy.

* * *

_**The Silent Romantic Moment Of Felicity And Ben**_

**Written By: _Commander Cody CC-2224_**

* * *

The blood clost roun' her heart felt glued

Too tight for all expressin'

Tell mother see how metters stood

An' gin 'em both her blessin'.

- James Russell Lowell, _The Courtin'_

* * *

October 18, 1781 A.D.

Peace had come at last. The long, seven-year war between the Americans and the British Empire had finally died down. It was only yesterday that the booming blasts of the guns and the crackling fire of muskets ceased their random orchestral music in the midst of the last battle.

The town of Williamsburg, which ceased to exist as the capital of Virginia in 1780 A.D., was a little battered from the events of the war, when the British took over. Some homes were not so lucky to survive being ransacked and robbed by British troops. These homes were slowly being rebuilt, as the inhabitants tried to rebuild their lives.

Near the Duke of Gloucester Street was the Merrimans' place of residence. The Merrimans' household was serenely quiet as a monastery. Mrs. Merriman and their servant Rose were tidying the place and tying up a few loose ends that might have accumulate since the British troops raided their home. Mrs. Merriman thanked God in her heart that her children were safe, especially Mr. Merriman's apprentice, Benjamin Davidson, now twenty-one years old, who had come home nearly two days after the Siege of Yorktown. The coastal town was a few minutes riding distance from Williamsburg.

Felicity Merriman, who was now in her teenage years (sixteen years at best) was outside at the porch sitting on the swinging bench, busying herself to sewing another mobcap for her youngest sister Polly, her youngest sister who was now six years old, and a walking, talking young lady with nearly the same personality as hers. Thirteen-year-old Nan and ten-year-old William were assisting their mother with some of the various household chores, as well as little Polly herself.

Felicity was as contemplative as ever, as she remembered the time when she said a farewell to her beloved sweetheart Ben, nearly four years ago, when he struck off on horseback to join Colonel Henry Lee's 5th Continental Regiment of light foot infantry. Those memories swam through her head like a reflection in pond water. Especially one that touched her to the depths of her heart was a reminiscence of the following day in the month of October of 1778 A.D., after Ben's birthday, before he departed from Williamsburg to answer his country's call of duty like a true American patriot.

"_Ben?" asked thirteen-year-old Felicity in a small voice. She was in the household stable, where eighteen-year-old Ben usually slept on its welcoming loft. Ben looked up from packing his satchel and turned his gaze at Felicity._

"_Still trying to convince me to abandon the thought of joining General Washington's army, I dare say?" he asked. His voice was gentle this time, rather than filled with the stubborn indignation he usually held in the past. He forced a sphinx-like grin on his face._

"_Nay, though I dare say I wish I could and did," replied Felicity wistfully, giving him a demurely serious look. Her gaze pierced Ben's warm brown eyes. Slowly he stood up on his feet at a moderate speed._

_Felicity slowly edged closer to Ben and stood in a rather demure and ladylike manner, with her arms down and her hands clasped together. Slowly she took Ben's hands and squeezed them gently in an affectionate manner._

"_Ben," she pleaded._

_Ben was quite touched by Felicity's earnest look in her face. Her sparkling emerald-green eyes were glistening with tears. His heart pounded steadily as his gaze met her eyes, as he realized how much he loved Felicity very much._

"_What is it, dearest Lissie?" he asked. _

"_Do me a favor. Promise me you'll come back. Please."_

"'_Tis easier said than done," replied Ben in a rather regretful tone of voice. "I may come back to you, but I may not come back whole. Would you still love me even if lost an arm or limb, as would be most commonplace in the agonizing business of war?"_

"_Aye, I would," replied Felicity in earnest. "Whether you have lost an arm or limb, I would still love you."_

"_Unconditionally?"_

_Felicity nodded meekly._

"_Hmm. I rather doubt it," declared Ben sarcastically._

"_You're just teasing me; I know it," replied Felicity indignantly. "Ben, please. You're one of my best friends; I don't know what I'll do without you if you were taken away, whether 'tis by the British as a prisoner, or by the jaws of death. Don't you remember? I have known you since I was nine years old, when you were but a boy of fifteen when you first arrived to become apprenticed to my father. We have known each other for a long time. Please, please promise me you'll come back home, safe and sound."_

_An atmosphere of uncertainty about keeping such a promise hovered over Ben. "I'll try, Lissie, though I think the world in all its jealousy will want to get a ruthless taste of me long before I can emerge from the horrors of war back to your beloved Williamsburg."_

_Felicity clasped Ben's hands and placed them nearest the center of her bosom. "Don't just try, Ben. Do."_

_Ben could only heave a heavy sigh in reply. Felicity let go of Ben's hands in a slightly abrupt manner and stooped to pick something up._

"_If your memories of me will do little to give you the incentive to come back to me, then perhaps this will," she declared gently. She handed to Ben a snow-white sampler, which had a bright red silhouette of the Virginia cardinal emblazoned in the middle. Traversing across the image was a dark blue cursive script form of the big letter B. Ben could notice almost immediately that this was the same color of blue that was commonly seen on the Continental Army uniforms. He also could notice that the sampler was not sewn very well, but to him, it would carry far more sentimental worth than a thousand other decent samplers, simply because it was made by the girl whom he loved the most, to whom he gave his heart. He was very much touched at the sight of the sampler, as it was Felicity's parting gift to him; a work of art made out of love for him._

"_Why, Lissie, your sewing has improved greatly, if not proficiently." At that comment Felicity blushed._

"_Thank you, Ben." Felicity replied graciously. "Though I dare say I still have to improve."_

"_Aye, tis true," replied Ben. "Nevertheless I will always treasure this one because it's from you, Felicity Merriman, my own sweet love."_

_Then Felicity took Ben's arms again. "Then you will promise to come back to me."_

_Ben slowly detached himself gently from Felicity's affectionate hold and put his hands on each side of his face. He could feel the welcoming warmth of her cheeks. _

"_That I will, dearest Lissie. I swear by Divine Providence that no matter what happens, I will come back to you, safe and sound."_

_Then Ben embraced Felicity in a manly fashion, as if he was embracing his own brother. With his right hand he gently patted and stroked her reddish-auburn hair, which seemed to glisten in the little rays of sunlight that shone through the openings of the stable. Then he let his arms down in mid-level and patted her back as Felicity choked back a sob. Finally he let go of Felicity and put his hands on her cheeks._

_When he faced Felicity again, he noticed that her sparkling green eyes were brimming with tears._

"_Whatever you do, whatever you endure, wherever you go…" She gave a pause, and readied her next request. "Always remember that I love you. Always."_

"_And I, you," replied Ben._

"_And if I don't see you on this earth, then I'll see you…" Her voice trailed off, as she was making several attempts to choke back her sobs._

"_In heaven," Ben finished gently. He planted a chaste kiss on her on her left cheek and Felicity returned the favor with a kiss on his right cheek as well. Then slowly Felicity distanced herself from Ben as he gazed upon her sweet, spunky, spritely, angelic face, with her stubborn red hair and her emerald-green eyes. Felicity slowly trudged out of the stable, brushing back tears and sobs, as she walked back on her way to the Merriman General Store to help her father out, and possibly to seek consolation from him. It was such a heart-wrenching moment for her._

The flashback slowly faded from her mind. Now Ben was back home, recuperating in Felicity's bedchamber from the fatigue, as well from his injury to the upper part of his right arm. Ben's arm was impacted by a single solid musket ball, a souvenir which he received during the Siege of Yorktown, when the Continentals, where he was sided, were on the offensive. Thankfully, Ben was able to successfully escape the much-dreaded requirement of amputation, partly because of his direct threats to the field doctor, but mostly because the physician was able to remove the ball in its entirety in the nick of time, which was embedded in the upper part of his arm. Ben would feel some shots of pain for years to come, but time would heal his arm injury. Felicity felt herself very fortunate to have her beloved whole and intact. This thought brought happy tears to her eyes. Other young men were not so fortunate to have their arms or limbs untouched by the grisly business of war, where musket and rifle balls and cannon shrapnel often tore through their skin, and most likely the vital nerves and organs, causing permanent damage that warranted the dreaded prospects of amputation. But by the grace of God, Ben was lucky to escape such fates that would last a person's lifetime, much to his lifelong misery.

_But why would God allow Ben to emerge from the war, whole and intact_, Felicity often wondered to herself. _What about the other young boys? Couldn't God grant them the same luck that He gave Ben?_ But to her the why didn't mean a thing. Perhaps God had some plan for Ben to fulfill, and most likely it would have meant having full use of his physical and mental faculties. Whatever the reason, Felicity thanked God in her heart for giving back her beloved Ben.

* * *

Even as Felicity was outside the porch busying herself to sewing, she took every opportunity to enjoy the cool, crisp tang of the fresh air during the beautiful autumn season. The breezy winds were blowing the autumn leaves to and fro. The light twittering of the birds echoed through the yard.

Feeling a little too cooled off to the point of shivering slightly, Felicity moseyed back to the welcoming shelter of her home. She felt a strong, irresistible urge to be near Ben again. Determined to spend another romantic moment at the bedside, she tiptoed upstairs and quietly opened the door. After entering her bedchamber, she shut the door quietly.

There, laying on her bed, was her beloved Ben, fast asleep. The upper part of his right arm was bandaged. His breathing was at a normal pace. Felicity approached the bed cautiously and sat down on the left side, relative to the direction of facing the door, where the bed was situated in front of. She positioned herself in an upright manner while sitting at her bedside, and gently moved the sleeping Ben a little bit to her, gently pressing his warm head to her firm, nicely developed bosom. She stroked Ben's brown hair, formed into a type of mane, which glistened in the autumn sunlight that shone through her bedchamber window. She affectionately stroked his cheeks, and gently squeezed both his hands. Then she leaned her head near his and dropped a gentle kiss.

_Oh, how good it is to have my beloved alive and completely whole_, she thought to herself. She shut her eyes tightly as hot, happy tears rolled down her cheeks. Gently wiping away her tears, she heaved a placid sigh as she looked up to the heavens, remembering another moment in time nearly five years ago when both she and her beloved were spending their time outside the household porch, sharing what each of them thought would be their last romantic moment before Ben would leave for the army.

_It was two days prior to Ben's birthday. Both he and Felicity were seated at the steps of the porch, mesmerizing the beautiful red sunset with their intent gazes._

_It was at this point that Ben was whistling a casual tune to himself. Felicity perceived that whatever he was singing, he just couldn't get the right notes. Felicity leaned closer to Ben's face and gave him a rather mischievous smirk. When Ben was about to slowly bring his focus back to the sunset, he noticed Felicity with her teasing smile. He was very much taken aback by how close she brought her face to him._

"'_What?" he asked startled. Felicity tittered to herself. Then Ben looked at Felicity with a serious look._

"'_Tis most improper to stare at someone, you know," Ben remarked in a rather wry manner. Felicity started to blush, but regained her spunk and composure. Smiling impishly, she teasingly poked his nose._

"_You sound just like my younger sister Nan," she declared, beaming at him. She folded her hands and mimicked Nan's voice as obnoxiously as she could. "'Tis most improper for a gentlewoman to do this; 'tis most improper for a gentlewoman to do that…" Her voice trailed off. _

_Ben shook his head slightly, unable to keep himself from grinning. "Lissie…Lissie…" he said quietly._

_Then Felicity's face slowly formed to show a wistful and resentful look. "'Tis most tiresome to keep on being proper!" she complained._

"_But 'tis all part of growing up, little girl," put in Ben._

"_I'm not a little girl, Ben," retorted Felicity. "I'm thirteen."_

"_Then it would do well for you to start acting as if you're grown up," continued Ben in a gentle but firm manner. As much as Ben would miss Felicity's spunk and sprite, he had to prepare her for the possibility that he might not be able to return home. And to him that meant admonishing her gently to be strong for her family's sake, as well as for his own._

_Felicity sighed gently to herself, as she prepared to pour forth her thoughts about Ben's enlistment to the Continental Army._

"_The day after tomorrow is going to be your eighteenth birthday. After that, you'll be off to join Washington's army."_

"_Aye," replied Ben. "I've been assigned to Col. Henry Lee's 5th Light Foot Infantry Regiment of Horse. They'll be leaving Williamsburg in four days." Since the late summer of 1777 A.D., Ben had trained long and hard for this moment at the local grounds of the town._

"'_Tis just as you wished you could do when you ran away four years ago."_

"_Oh, Lissie," chuckled Ben lightly. "You're still trying to make me remember the time when I ran away from my apprenticeship with your father?"_

_Felicity chuckled to herself. "That was a foolish thing you did, Benjamin Davidson," she declared._

"_Ah, well, I guess I just can't help myself being the fool," said Ben._

"'_Twill be the death of you, Ben, when you start enlisting in the army," Felicity said tartly. "But…well…I dare say that boys like you will be needed to fight for our independence. And that especially includes fools…" she said, forcing a quiet laugh.. _

"_Lissie, no cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it," said Ben._

_Felicity could only sigh to herself in reply. "Ben?"_

"_Hmm?"_

_Felicity gave Ben a hard, serious look. "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"'_Tis my call, Lissie-girl. I volunteered. My honor demands it."_

"_Ben, I don't need a hero, nor do I want one," she said rather pleadingly. "I want you, just as you are."_

"_I can't just simply watch from the sidelines while others are fighting for our freedom. In my heart I would be justified in deeming myself as a coward if I didn't do my part in taking up arms for our country's cause."_

_As understanding as Felicity was, she was still taken aback. "Benjamin Davidson! Is this all about your pride? Is this all about getting your share of the glory?"_

"_No, dearest Lissie. It's about obligation."_

_Felicity continued staring at the sunset. "Then in that case, I shall miss you terribly. My heart will ache for your safe return."_

"'_Tis no time for heartaches, Lissie. You'll have to be strong."_

"_I hate it when I have to be the strong one," Felicity declared resentfully._

_Ben put his right arm around Felicity. "Then do it for me." Felicity buried her face in Ben's chest area. Ben dropped a tender kiss on Felicity's forehead._

_In a few seconds Ben stood up, and Felicity followed suit. "Come. I suspect Mrs. Merriman's calling us for dinner."_

"_I suppose…" replied Felicity, her voice trailing off as she followed Ben back into the house._

The flashback slowly faded from Felicity's mind as she dried her eyes and blew her nose. As Ben's head was resting on her bosom, she continued stroking his hair in an affectionate manner and casting her gaze intently into his face.

A gentle knock on the door sounded. It opened quietly and into Felicity's bedchamber entered Mr. and Mrs. Merriman. They stood in the doorway, witnessing the tender, touching love scene.

Feeling that Ben needed time to rest, Mr. Merriman approached the left bedside relative to facing the door and put his arm around her eldest daughter. Mrs. Merriman made sure the covers were tucked in.

"My dear, we'll need to let Ben rest if he is to fully recuperate."

Felicity nodded as she let out a muffled sniffle. Mrs. Merriman looked at her daughter in an understanding manner. "I can tell you're genuinely happy to see him safe and sound, my dear Lissie, by the happy tears you had in your eyes," she remarked.

"Aye, mother. I just couldn't resist spending another moment with him," replied Felicity, looking tenderly at Ben's face.

"You must love him very much then, just as I've often witnessed since before he left for the war," put in Mr. Merriman gently. "But you must wait for Ben to have my permission to court you before you can indulge in further romantic activities that go beyond mere friendship. And to your good fortune, as well as ours, and his, this time has come."

Mrs. Merriman nodded understandingly. "Your father's right, Lissie," she assented, smiling. "You are now sixteen years of age, and ready to be courted. Aren't you excited?"

Felicity returned the smile. "Aye," she whispered.

"Then you can start drying away your happy tears now," put in Mr. Merriman. "When he wakes up we can discuss the matter, after he gets reacquainted with his surroundings. In the meantime, let's let Ben rest some more."

With a placid nod of assent, Felicity gently placed Ben's head back on the pillow. Then she got up slowly and assisted her mother in tucking in the bed sheets and tying up a few loose ends. When that was done, Mr. Merriman put his arms around her daughter as they both left the room quietly, with Mrs. Merriman following suit. When the trio was out of the bedchamber, she shut the door quietly. Felicity looked forward to the day when she and her beloved Ben would spend more time with each other at the outdoors, when Ben would eventually wake up from his long catnap.

All was quiet as Ben slept soundly in an upright position, tucked under the warm bed covers. Everything was serene once again.

**The End**

* * *

Whew! That is by far my very first Lissie/Ben fanfic that actually includes a fairly carefully detailed romantic moment. I hope I've not overdone it too much. (I have to admit, I'm not that much for romance scenes, especially the ones that are featured in modern-day movies depicting modern-day eras, but when it comes to Lissie and Ben, it's just way too irresistible to ignore, or even not to write about. My zeal for Lissie and Ben was what made this one-shot fanfic possible.)

I sincerely hope you avid/rabid fans of Felicity/Ben enjoyed this. If so, please R&R (Review & Rate). I love having feedbacks (whether positive or negative), especially when it comes to writing fanfics that are written in a manner when you are trying to vividly portray a movie scene. (If there seem to be any historical inaccuracies, don't hesitate to point them out.)

P.S. If any of you reviewers, especially you fans of Felicity/Ben are fairly adept artists, please recreate the romantic love scene in picture drawings or dioramas, photograph them, and send them to my email. Pictures are really worth a thousand words.

A/N: "No cause is lost unless there is but one fool left to fight in it." That quote was derived from William Turner in _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End_.


End file.
